


Getting a grip

by Bdonna



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting a better grip on the new car...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting a grip

**Author's Note:**

> challenge response for me_and_thee_100 #6 'Torino'

**Getting a grip**

by Belladonna

 

"...in 8 seconds from 0 to 60, direct fuel injection, eight cylinders..."

-"Uh..."

"...22 inch rims, VX-Tires to give me a better grip on the street in curves.."

-"Hmm."

"Hutch? I know this stakeout is boring but are you even listening to me?"

-"Better grip, right?"

"Uh, right. _What_ are you doing?"

-"Getting a better grip. Please, go on."

"..."

-"What?"

"In _my_ new car, on _my_ shiny new leather backseats?"

-"Yup."

"You don't really dislike this car, right? And my talking about this techy stuff is actually turning you on?"

-"Busted. Guilty as charged, Starsk."

"Need another hand?"


End file.
